winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 522/Script
Listen to Your Heart Intro/Recap Narrator: After taming a giant eel at the Pillar of Control, The Winx destroy its seal to prevent Tritannus from activating the Emperor's Throne. Tecna and Timmy went on a real date and despite a few mishaps, found out it's fun to be together. Scene: Underwater Infinite Ocean Icy: We almost have it. *She laughs.* Icy: The last seal... *Tritannus laughs.* Tritannus: And once we have it, we will rule, Empress. Icy: You said it, Emperor! *They laugh. Tritannus and Icy swim away.* Darcy: You know, those two- Stormy: I know, they make me sick too! *They swim away.* Scene: Alfea *Crowd cheering The Winx are playing volleyball. The opponents throw the ball, Aisha hits it* Crowd: Yeah! All right! Let's go, Krystal! Aisha: ''' All yours, Stella. *Stella hits the ball* '''Stella: All right! *Krystal's very closely manages to hit the ball forward* Palladium: '''Girls, when you're facing a powerful opponent, a direct attack may fail, but a feint can win. '''Krystal: Right! Girls, formation number three! *Krystal's teammates and Flora jump* Musa: Watch out, Flora! *Krystal's team wins the game* Palladium: Game over. Flora: Sorry. *Helia looks at Flora, Krystal runs to Helia.* Krystal: Helia, we won, we beat the Winx! Helia: Yeah, nice work, Krystal. But I-I just need to say something to Flora... Umm... Flora? Krystal: *thinking* I think I really messed things up... Scene: Eraklyon Sky: If I hurry, maybe I can still make it. *Sky's phone rings* Helia: Sky, where were you? You missed the game! Sky: Aw, man! Diaspro: Going somewhere, Prince Sky? Because I'm not aware of any outside appointments on your schedule, and as King's special Liaison, I would know, since I'm in charge of you. Please escort Prince Sky back into the Palace! Sky: Looks like I can't get away, literally. Helia: Wow, I'll say. But take it from me, you have to find some way to talk to Bloom, before it's too late. Sky: I know. But I don't know if she wants to talk to me. Helia: She will, you just need to have a plan! Sky: Yeah. *Call ends and guards escort Sky into the palace.* Scene: Bloom's and Flora's Bedroom *Bloom looks at the shell.* Bloom: Oh, Sky. We're supposed to be together, just like the two halves of this shell. I miss you, Sky. I wish we hadn't fought. We can both be so pigheaded. *Kiko stands by the door and gets hit when Flora comes in.* Bloom: Oh, hey, Flora! I was wondering if you would--Flora? Flora, talk to me, tell me what's wrong. Flora: It's Helia. I think he wants to be with Krystal, not me! Bloom: No way! Flora: They have so much in common, and she's a healer, and she's fun, and I'm not! Bloom: Flora, that's not true. You're wonderful, Helia loves you just the way you are. Flora: I don't know about that, Bloom. Tecna: Talk to him! Tell Helia how you feel! Bloom: Wait, what did you do with the real Tecna? Tecna: I mean it, you guys! Face to face and heart to heart! It worked for me and Timmy. *Throwback to Timmy and Tecna* Bloom: You're right, maybe we should both try it? How about it, Flora? Tecna: Yeah, what do you say? Flora: Aww, thanks you guys! You are the best friends ever! Tecna's Phone: Alert! Breaking news from Zenith! Alert! Alert! Tecna: King Cryos must have made his decision! He'll say Zenith will join the alliance! Scene: Zenith Cryos: People of Zenith! I carefully considered joining the alliance of the Worlds of the Magic Dimension in the fight against Tritannus. After an exhaustive analysis, I have concluded, there is only one rational course of action... Scene: Living Room Bloom: Yes! Zenith will join the alliance! Cryos: ...Zenith will defend itself alone. Aisha: What? Bloom: I can't believe it! Stella: How could he? Tecna: I understand his decision! It's totally rational, and completely wrong! Aisha: What do you think we should do? Tecna: King Cryos doesn't understand that when Tritannus threatens any one of us, he threatens us all! We've got to go to Zenith and convince him to support the alliance! Aisha: Let's get going! Stella: I've never been to Zenith, I hope there's shopping! Winx: Stella... Scene: Zenith Tecna: Welcome to Zenith! Stella: It's freezing here! Tecna: Well, Zenith's climate is calibrated to maximize the functioning of our technodroids. Stella: Wait, what's that? Tecna: That is the most technologically advanced retail experience in the Magic Dimension, but we really don't have time. Stella: That's where you're wrong. There's always time for shopping! Flora: Stella.... Scene: Shopping Mall Stella: Wait a minute, you call this a store? Tecna: Only the best store on Zenith! Stella: Then, where's all the stuff? Tecna: There's no need for stuff when you have the Shop-a-Tron! The Shop-a-Tron can fulfill any request, from anywhere, instantly! Stella: Got it. And I'm going for it! Excuse me! Make way! Coming through! Shop-a-Tron: Shop-a-Tron is at your service. May I have your order, please? Stella: Okay. Give me the top 5 runway looks from Lynphea fashion ưeek. Yay! Shop-a-Tron: Shop-a-Tron is at your service, your order is complete. Stella: Not so fast, Shop-a-Tron, I'm just warming up. Next, I want two Solaria ball costumes in the latest in Oppositus design. Tecna: Stella! If you keep this up, you're going to break it! Stella: Oh, c'mon, I thought it can handle anything! So how about the entire limited edition Pyros designer line? Seriously? Shop-a-Tron, you disappoint me. I will take my business elsewhere. Scene: Pillar of Control Illiris: Tritannus and the Trix are coming! Selkies, on guard! Darcy: Darkness Strike! Selkies: Oh no, the Trix! Lithia: They're here! Defend the pillar! Stormy: Lightning Bolt! Tritannus: Nice work, ladies! Icy: It's all yours, Emperor. Tritannus: The final seal.... NO! The seal is gone! Darcy: Uh-oh. Icy: Tritannus! Serena: You will never have it! The Winx destroyed it! Icy: Those obnoxious little fairies beat us to it! Stormy: So what now, Emperor? Darcy: He's going to blow! Stormy: Icy, come on! Serena: Oh no! Tritannus has shaken the Pillar of Control! Scene: Zenith Aisha: What is going on? Bloom: Take cover! Over there! The technodroids are malfunctioning! Flora: They've gone totally haywire! Tecna: But Zenith's technodroids are perfectly programmed! Unless... Oh no! Musa and Stella: Tritannus! Aisha: He must've attacked the Pillar of Control! Bloom: Winx, transform! Magic Winx Sirenix! *Sirenix transformation* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Flora: '''Flora, Fairy of Nature! '''Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! *Sirenix transformation ends* Bloom: Okay, girls, let's get organized. Tecna: Oh no! The technodroids! They're attacking the palace! We have got to stop them! Bloom: C'mon Winx! Tecna: They've breached the Throne Room! They're going for King Cryos! Scene: Zenith Palace's Throne Room Cryos: Deploy more guard robots! Assistant: Yes, Your Majesty. Your Majesty, the system is unresponsive! We are in danger! Cryos: Oh no. Tecna: Techno Punch! Logic Net! Cryos: Tecna! Assistant: Thank goodness. Flora: We've got to help them! Musa: But we're totally outnumbered! Tecna: I don't know how much longer I can maintain the shield! *Flashback* Palladium: Girls, when you're facing a powerful opponent, a direct attack may fail, but a feint can win. *Flashback ends* Flora: Bloom, try using your magic attack on me! Bloom: What? Flora: Trust me. We can confuse the technodroids. They won't know who they're fighting! Bloom: Dragon Fire! Flora: Gaia's Defense! Tecna: Get out of here, now! Aisha: Neptune's Sting! Musa: Percussive Hit! Stella: Light Diamond! Scene: Pillar of Control Lemmy: We must drive Tritannus back! Illiris: The Winx have reinforced the pillar with their Sirenix power. Serena: So we just need to use its energy! Icy: Those little sea rats! Darcy: Hey! Desiryee: Selkies, attack! Tritannus: What do you shrimps think you're doing? Serena: Yes! Tritannus: No! My trident! You pathetic squid, you won't get away with this! Icy: Let's get out of here, there's nothing here for us now. Selkies: Yay! Scene: Zenith Bloom: The Selkies saved the Pillar of Control! Assistant: How could this have happened? Cryos: Our technology failed us, but you and your friends, Tecna, did not. Tecna: I urge you, King Cryos, to support the alliance. Only together we'll be able to defeat Tritannus. Cryos: I believe that is truly the only rational course of action. Tecna: My Sirenix Box! Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix: Impressive, Tecna. Tecna: Thank you, Guardian of Sirenix. Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix: You stood up for what you believe in and made others believe too! You have earned your wish! Tecna: Oh. I wish the people of Zenith feel connected to all the worlds of the Magic Dimension and understand that we are all one! Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix: Done! Tecna: Um... Thank you, Guardian. Scene: Alfea Bloom: I learned a lot from Tecna today. Huh? Prince Sky of Eraklyon requests a diplomatic meeting with Princess Bloom of Domino? If Sky wants to meet, why didn't he just come in person? Sky: Actually, I did! Bloom: Sky! Sky: You want to go for a ride? I don't think we'll ever agree on everything. Bloom: Yes... Sky: But, I know that we belong together. Bloom: And we agree about that. Scene: Emperor's Throne Tritannus: It's not right! Why aren't I Emperor? I should be Emperor! Icy: You will be, Tritannus. We just have to figure how. Tritannus: You know, don't you? You know how to activate the Throne. How can I become Emperor? Daphne: You must not activate the Throne, Tritannus. The Curse of Sirenix will destroy you, as it destroyed Politea. Tritannus: Politea? Who's that? Daphne: She was a Sirenix fairy, cursed by her lust for power, she lost herself in darkness and became... a monster. Stormy: Monstrous dark power, sounds good! Darcy: If we grab Politea, we can ditch your whack boyfriend and still rule the Infinite Ocean! Icy: Never going to happen. So, why don't you two just get lost? Stormy: Sister, you do not have to ask me twice. You know, I just have a thought. Darcy: Find Politea, take her power and then see how Icy, Tritannus and hey, why not, the Winx like it? Stormy: Uh-uh. Joining our Dark Sirenix powers will give us all the juice we need. Darcy: And lead us straight to Politea. Ending Narrator: Tritannus must find a new source of Sirenix power. He sends Icy to capture Politea, a fairy cursed by Sirenix, but Daphne overhears and warns Bloom. Can Bloom save Politea? Or will she too suffer the Curse of Sirenix? Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts